<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of Hearts by Rookiecooki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739223">Two of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookiecooki/pseuds/Rookiecooki'>Rookiecooki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:39:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookiecooki/pseuds/Rookiecooki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Husk is an overlord in Hell who owns a profitable casino that everyone in Hell flocks to. All he cares about is his business and himself, but what happens when one little spider struts into his life?</p>
<p>A lot. A lot happens...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell's Little Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is my first Hazbin Hotel fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
<p>Quick little thing I wanted to mention to clear up any confusion. So in my fanfic, the happy/hazbin hotel does not exist. I wanted to make this fic a part of an AU of sorts where Husk is an overlord and Angel still works for Val and stuff. I also wanted to mention that there will be a character named Vita within this fic and she is a character I made up! So if you're confused as to who she is, she is basically like an OC. </p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like my fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ah shit”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk ran his furry palm over his face, mindful of his claws in the process as he plodded up the small steps to his establishment. Looking up at the casino, his eyes drawled over the large cat sign on the side of the building. He always hated that sign, it was too flashy for his tastes, and the fact the cat was a replica of him made Husk despise it even more. It was too loud, the sign practically screamed that the casino was not owned by any normal cat demon, but by an overlord.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Husk dragged his feet along the red carpet leading to the entrance of his casino, the booming shouts of exhilaration and lottery machines already started to echo into his sensitive ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, they’re loud today” the demon cat muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was always like this whenever Husk did the monthly checkup of his precious casino. Blaring clientele erupted the entire building into an unpalatable experience for him, from the constant shuffling of cards at each table, to the clinking of coins falling into machines. He knew there was no drink strong enough to fix the pounding already starting within his head from all the ruckus. It is usually the main reason why Husk only made monthly checks on his business. At least, that’s what he told himself, when he knew the true reason is due to laziness. Who could blame him? He had a full staff already running the joint, and business flourished every day, especially after he hired that kid Vita. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since he put that demon in charge in his absence, the cat demon had had to do nothing more than paperwork. Well...almost nothing but paperwork….The most Vita told him about was how someone was in debt to the casino, or that a brawl happened during his absence. Shit that’s not too big of a deal, unless that someone in debt cannot pay...then measures had to be taken personally by Husk himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the moment though, Husk fiddled around in his pocket for a cigar as he swung the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He always hated this part most. It was unbearable to trek down the hallway under a pile of stares. Those looks of both surprise and acknowledgment bore into Husk’s entire being. Even now, everyone was gaping with those same sets of eyes as they turned their attention away from their cards and machines to watch the overlord owner light his cigar in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only source of motivation that made Husk slightly move his feet faster towards his grand staircase leading to the second floor of his establishment are those exact stares. As much as he hated admitting that their glares bothered him, he would rather have this moment in time be done and over with as quickly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a long drag from his cigar, he sighed out the grey smoke while thinking about how much paperwork he had to finalize over the month he had been gone. Not only that, but he would have to meet with Vita in order to discuss who is in trouble debt-wise and other bullshit that may have happened. Finally reaching the door to his office, he slowly creaked the oak wood door open enough for him to swiftly slip inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the pile of neatly stacked papers on the side of his desk made the cat demon groan in exasperation; he knew this much work would bite him in the ass. This is what he gets for only doing monthly checkups on his casino. Yellow eyes moved to the ticking clock on the left wall from the desk before the cat demon started toiling into the paperwork laid out in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Husk was halfway through the deck of papers, two small taps echoed through the door. One red eyebrow shot into the air out of curiosity before his gruff voice mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly went back to the papers on his desk, while he glanced up at who was rolling in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thin orange tail pushed the door open gently to reveal the body of a much taller cat demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boss, been a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow eyes locked onto green ones as Husk smirked at Vita, “Why is it that every time I come back you say the same shit, Vi?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orange cat demon shrugged her shoulders, her black blazer lifting up in the process. “What else am I s’posed to say? Could say I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s eyes narrow sharply, “Don’t kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feline very creative.” The orange fur ball jested while raising her eyebrows, waiting for her boss’s predictable reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As per usual, Husk deeply sighed while aggressively rolling his eyes at the young kitten. Leaning back onto his black leather chair, Husk gave the other cat demon a relaxed look. “Just tell me what I need to know kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes roll unamused, “You’re no fun gramps.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita’s feet carried her to one of the chairs in front of Husk’s desk. An orange paw reached into her right pocket only to pull out a folded piece of paper before sitting herself down softly. As she uncurled its contents, the tabby cat blew her blonde bangs out of her face, and leaned back fully into the chair. “In all honesty boss, shit has been running quite smoothly, there were only a few brawls that our boys handled nicely. Other than that, only one cheater that I booted to the curb myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking another long drag from his cigar, Husk quizzically looked at Vita. Small streams of smoke escaped his mouth at each word, “No one in debt this month?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interestingly enough, there were none.” the tabby cat's teeth peeked out from under her lip in a subtle grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk took his cigar and dabbed the remnants into the ashtray at the side of his desk, eyes raising to Vita in a skeptical manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The orange tabby tossed the now fully unfolded paper onto the dark oak desk, “might be due to this boss.” She smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning over his desk, Husk gripped the paper roughly. “Angel Dust? The fuck is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya never heard of him, boss? He’s got everyone in hell at the palm of his hand!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he some kind of new overlord then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tabby cat threw her head back as she bellowed in laughter, “An overlord! Can you imagine? Oh my Lucifer boss, that’s gotta be the funniest shit you’ve said yet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s ears drooped as he glanced to the side, a frown forming on his face as the young cat demon kept laughing at his comment. “Listen kid I pay attention to the shit that matters, and that shit is me and my business only. Nothing else, got it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping away her tears of laughter, Vita took a deep breath. “I will say one thing, I’m glad I don’t have ta know yer taste in porn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk flushed a deep crimson, “M-my what?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Porn ya old coot! Angel Dust is a porn star! You not knowin’ who he is, says a lot about ya boss.” Vita winked at Husk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sinking back into his chair abruptly, Husk glared at Vita. “What the fuck does a porn star have to do with my business?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita fiddled with her paws, “A lot actually. He’s gonna be performin’ here later on tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s eyes widened in shock, “He’s what?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gonna be performin’ here! What don’t ya get boss?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who fucking booked a porn star to provide entertainment for my clientele?! Vita if it was you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gramps listen, havin’ Angel perform here is kind of a big deal whether ya like it or not. His pimp Valentino is another overlord who holds a lot of power amongst other overlords, along with the entertainment industry here in Hell. Angel can not only double our amount of clientele in a single night but can make ‘em spend more too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid, dabbling with other overlords is dangerous-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know boss, but can ya imagine the amount of power and boost the casino can get from this one little dabble?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Valentino isn’t your average overlord Vi. You should have called me to make sure this deal don’t fuck us over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a fuckin’ moron gramps, and I know when I get fucked over in deals…. Besides, progress has already been made.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk gave Vita a questioning look, “what do you mean kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I charged ‘xtra for entertainment tonight. Meanin’ clientele saved up for Angel’s little show.” Vita snickers, “That’s why no one went into debt for the past month, and why you don’t gotta punch any heads in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that one porn star was enough to make all those demons have some damn self-control?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita nonchalantly leaned back further in the chair as her feet swung up to rest onto the desk. “Tis the power of Hell’s favorite slutty spider, boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s face fell back into its normal look, “Get your fucking feet off my desk kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Vita hurriedly slid her feet off the table. “Sorry boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk rubbed a palm over his face, “Next time, call me about this shit, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita nodded her head, “Sure boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From his noisy clientele, to all this Angel Dust nonsense, a sharp pain started to build in Husk’s head. “Don’t tell me this porn star is going to strip on stage or some shit...I don’t want people thinking I’m turning this place into a strip club.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita waved her white striped paw, “Of course not boss...I told Angel myself to keep it classy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does a porn star even know what classy means?” Husk asked in a cynical tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course he does! Ya know Angel does shit other than strip and fuck right? He’s a performer too. Tonight he’s singing a song or some shit. Sounded quite excited about it over the phone too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk sighed, “He better not be shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry boss...Angel never leaves anyone...unsatisfied.” Vita wiggled her eyebrows, clearly proud of her innuendo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get that fucking look off your face before I fire your sorry ass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vita gasped, “You would never boss! I’m yer pride and joy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a pain in my ass, now get out of my office.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tabby cat pouted sadly, “Yer so harsh, gramps!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Vita hopped out of her seat and gaited over to the door, she stopped right as her paw wrapped around the doorknob. “Oh and boss…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overly ready to return back to his paperwork, Husk sighed. “What is it, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya remember the rules about new performers right?” she chimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it...of course he fucking knew... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you go Vi?” he suggests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tabby cat laughed, “rememba the last time I covered for ya, boss? I liked the jazz band </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> booked, and once you actually heard ‘em play you hated ‘em, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> got shit for bookin’ ‘em again. So no, I will not watch Angel perform because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk shot up abruptly. Some papers silently slump to the floor as the cat demon loomed over his desk, “Now Vi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye boss! Have fun watchin’ Angel!” she waved as she slid behind the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly sinking back into his chair, Husk sighed deeply. “Ah fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back down at his unfinished paperwork, Husk grasped his pen once more as he flowed back into his workload. Thinking about what Vita said, Husk couldn’t help but worry about what kind of cash deal Vita made with Valentino. If he said he wasn’t concerned about the orange tabby’s wellbeing he would be lying, but he’d still kick her ass if this deal fucked him over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adding the final paper to the completed pile, Husk quietly stood up and moved to the right side of the room for a celebratory drink. Pouring brandy into a glass made Husk feel at home, and the sound of the dark liquid filling the glass was the cherry on top. As much as anyone would say he had an alcohol problem, the drinks did put him in a better state of mind. Something about certain noises, smells, or certain actions made Husk think about his life before Hell. His dad would ask him to pour this exact drink every day, like clockwork, only to make his mother mad because of how early his father started drinking. Brushing those thoughts aside, Husk threw the drink to the back of his throat before leaving his office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without realizing, Husk’s feet were almost at the staircase to leave before he reminded himself that he had to watch Angel perform. The only remnants of splendor he had, left him immediately after the thought. Him? Watching a porn star perform on his casino stage? If anyone told Husk this would be the end to his day, he would have laughed and proceeded to call them a fucking nutjob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the cat demon practically dragged his feet to the entertainment area of the casino, it is only when he entered the large ballroom area that he noticed the number of people inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow eyes shot open, “Holy shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd was huge. Every single chair in the room was taken, and the tables were packed with as many people they could fit. Husk was in disbelief as he scanned over each table, noticing demons who are big-name clientele of his, and even those he had never seen before. To think that some little pornstar could bring this many people in one place was astonishing, and especially since he had never even heard of this demon until a few minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe Vita did make the right call.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his hands in his pockets, Husk grumbled to himself all the way to his reserved table at the front near the stage. He could not help but think about the attention to detail his staff went through for this. The pure white tablecloths on each table, decorated with a small vase holding a single rose, followed by a candle as well. Even they knew having Angel Dust here was a big deal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever let’s get this over with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the last group of people piled in, a large dark blue demon in a bright red suit graced the main stage. All lights set on him, tracing a shadow of his muscular body onto the crimson curtain behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>About damn time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good evening denizens!” the demon announces, “How are you all tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roaring cheers overtake the crowd, making Husk cringe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon on stage laughs into his microphone, “That’s what I wanna hear! Now we have some amazing entertainment for you folks tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s ears fold down as high pitched whistles echo from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be wasting any more of your time, so put your hands together for Hell’s own little angel...Angel Dust!” the demon announcer throws his left hand out to present Angel before he leaves the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, soft piano music filled the air. Husk’s eyebrows raised in question. This isn’t what he expected out of the pornstar at all, but when he stopped to think about it, he realized he didn’t really know what to expect in the first place. What are you supposed to expect from a pornstar performing at your casino?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piano soon held a dramatic pause, and a quick silence went over the crowd. Before Husk knew it, the crimson curtain revealed a thin pink leg pointing outward. Husk tried his best to ignore the whistling and hushed whispers from the crowd of demons around him. The naked leg then bent, pointing a high heeled glittery red shoe towards the ground in a teasing manner, only to reveal an upper bust of pink fluffy fur peeking out from behind the curtain as well. The cheers were loud enough to bounce off of the walls at that time, and Husk was once again reminded why he preferred monthly visits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Only when the pink leg drew back into the curtain, did the piano music start to swell back up once more. The crimson fabric soon pulled back to reveal a pink spider demon clad in a large, curly blonde wig that bounced with each sashay. His hips swayed from side to side, accenting the sparkly ruby red dress that hugged his body. A large slit on the side of his dress kept the audience reeled in with each step. Husk’s eyes couldn’t help but trail up from the slit to the spider’s large bust, held up by the tightly fitted, heart-shaped bodice, which was intricately woven by black lace. The lights struck Angel’s dress just so, making the fabric glimmer like millions of shimmering diamonds that magnified his entire body shape. Husk would be lying if he said the pornstar couldn’t clean up well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gaped up at the spider demon in...shock? Husk didn’t know what to call it, but when Vita said a porn actor was going to perform, this was the last thing he would have thought Angel Dust would look like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if to throw another curveball his way, Angel began to sing in a low, sultry voice. Husk’s eyes continued to expand as the flirtatious spider demon moved to the far side of the stage, pressing his back against the wall before sinking slowly down as he gazed at the audience with half-lidded eyes. The spider stood back up, his hands slipped down either side of his body, until they came to rest at his hips, jouncing his steps in time to the beat of the soft piano music with a confident stride. Angel’s voice acted like methamphetamine as it floated through the air to each individual demon, and everyone was getting high off of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only once Angel made it to the front of the stage when yellow eyes locked onto dark pink ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fast beats vibrated in Husk’s chest as the cat demon’s mouth suddenly went dry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming his eyes shut tightly, Husk slowly tried to shake off the sudden palpitations in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angel started to descend the stairs from the stage, leading down to the crowded tables below. Each stiletto heel met with a separate stair, only Husk being able to hear the slight clicks with each step, telling Husk how close the spider demon was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow eyes revealed themselves again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is he doing?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sparkling hips moved side to side as the pornstar grew closer to the front of Husk’s table, until the only thing keeping them apart was the table itself. Deep pink pools glossed over the cat demon as Angel suddenly turned his back to Husk to lean fully back onto the overlord’s table without hesitation. Instinctively, Husk slightly retracted, trying to put some distance between him and the seductive spider. Light blonde locks pooled in front of Husk, and his next blink led him to meet the striking face of Hell’s very own angel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing at Angel’s features from upside-down made Husk take in every little detail. Angel’s face was covered in lavish makeup, many dark reds splashed across his face, from his lips to his cheeks, and leading up to those eyes. His scarlet eyelids illuminated those dark pink pupils, making them strike Husk’s attention further. Looking more deeply, he could see the light reflected in them, a spotlight only meant for those eyes alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Softly parted crimson lips were all that Husk could see as Angel continued singing the low and sensual tune. The spider’s first set of gloved hands reached up to his chest, running silk along lace until it met sequins on his travel from his fluff to his stomach, ending at his hips. All Husk could do was stare in disbelief at what this demon was doing in front of him. When the overlord stopped gaping at Angel’s handsy maneuvers, gloved hands lifted up to Husk’s chin. Silk met fur to gently shut the overlord’s agape mouth, shocking Husk at the fact his mouth was even hung open in the first place. The cat demon locked eyes with the pornstar once more, only to be met with a quick wink before the spider stood back up and slid gracefully off of his table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank Lucifer</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A final click of a ruby red stiletto heel marked the future of Husk in scarlet ink as the cat demon gaped at the spider demon. Hips swung from side to side as Angel went around his table, to meet Husk at his very own seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A gold tooth gleamed in the spotlight as the spider leaned down to Husk’s face, a gloved hand reaching towards the overlord’s head. Yellow eyes were fixed on the pornstar in confusion as Angel placed his hand on Husk’s shoulder, inching his fingers ever so slowly towards the cat’s neck to his cheek, ending with an index at his chin. Angel’s once low singing voice quickly belts into a high note, where red eyebrows open further in surprise. A curl of lips adorn the spider demon’s face before he tilts his head, golden hair glowing as Angel leans into Husk, lips parted in wanting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right as Angel’s lips were about to meet Husk’s, the pornstar grasped Husk’s hat, covering it over the overlord’s mouth. The black top hat gently falls onto Husk’s lap as Angel saunters off back to the stage, barely taking a quick peek behind him as he raises his left hip up, kicking his exposed leg in a coy pose gestured towards Husk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Piano notes gradually fade into a hushed whisper kissing the air once Angel made it to center stage, back facing the audience. Angel’s voice carried itself like a feather, floating tenderly down to a long vibrato, ending the trance he created. Scarlet curtains open once more, allowing Angel to gently glide himself to the exit. Dark pink pools united with golden ones for a final time before the curtain at long last closed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tremendous applause stormed over the once enchanting performance. Chairs screeched as demons of all kinds stood up to acclaim Angel’s act.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Husk remained where he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering what the fuck just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Objective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel has his first conversation with Husk, which leads into unfamiliar territory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The crimson curtain closes, darkness quickly clinging to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moments like this that Angel liked most, it was a sort of calm after the high. The high of being in front of a crowd, and exerting your movements in order to coerce the audience to buy into the shit you put out there. It didn’t have to be real for them, fake was better in the end. Fake always sells. The idea of what someone can offer was the main cause of appeal, especially in his line of work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spotlight for instance was one of those things, and Angel loved the spotlight. It acted as a sort of cloak, masking a sense of reality to the audience. It hides your flaws and who you actually are. The spotlight makes you see the best in a person, but the second they left that distinguished light, the absolute worst was brought out of them. Whether that being your manipulative personality, or your brokenness. Angel knew for himself that it was the latter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only sound echoing on the stage were the soft clicks of the spider’s heels as he steadily walked towards the right exit, leading to the dressing room used for entertainers. Just as the demon goes down the remaining steps to leave the stage, the dark blue demon who introduced him to the crowd from earlier approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice job out there! Ya did well for a whore. Didn’t think you guys had any talent except for giving half-decent blowjobs.” The demon snickered after his comment before lighting a cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel smirked, he was used to dealing with assholes like these. The ones that are all talk and no bite. When someone like Angel bit back, they tended to run with their tail between their legs. Kind of sad really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks busta! Ya did pretty fucking well for introducin’ the real talent.” Angel remarked, gesturing to himself, “Maybe one day you’ll be lucky enough for some lowly imp to enjoy suckin’ on yer one-inch cock.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the larger demon could retort, Angel was striding towards his dressing room door, guffawing the entire way there. Once his pristine heels were fully in the room, Angel shut the red door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad that’s over with,” Angel sighed in relief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking his heels off, the spider demon could not stop thinking about whether he did his job correctly or not. Lucifer forbid if Angel failed with Valentino’s little task. What was he worried about anyway? That kitty could not take his golden eyes off of him the entire performance, hell, that little overlord was probably making his way over right now to fuck him over his dressing room vanity. All Angel needed to do was a little time to prepare for that itty bitty situation. The spider demon stripped himself all the way down to his lace underwear and socks, contemplating on whether to take his makeup off or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at his reflection, taking in each shade of red from his eyes, to his cheeks, to his lips. He was glad he dolled himself up more than usual, he knew from the kitty’s stares that the makeup definitely helped. Due to that little thought, Angel decided to keep the makeup on. With a fluff of his hair, poofed up with the help of his hands, the spider demon gently set himself down onto the couch. He placed his head softly onto the armrest, placing his arm over his head in a seductive pose, while his legs spread apart. It was just enough of a tease so when the cat demon strolled on in, Angel was already a platter of temptation meant only for the overlord. Now all he had to do was wait….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That little cat demon will throw the door open, quickly slamming it shut. Taking in every little inch of my figure, undressing me with his eyes alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not being able to take it anymore, he’ll throw off his red bowtie and hat to the floor. Taking long steps to reach my form faster, only for us to clash our mouths together.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And waited….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands will roam over every dip of my body, mouth moving from my lips down to my neck. Nipping and sucking all the way to my chest fluff.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And waited….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unable to relieve the pressure faster, he’ll grind-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Hell!” Angel shot up impatiently as he stared at the clock on the wall of his dressing room. “Why the fuck isn’t he here yet?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had only been ten minutes since Angel first laid on the couch, but ten minutes was too long. The cat demon was supposed to be here by now practically begging to fuck him, so why the fuck is he not here? Was Angel off of his game today? He thought for sure he went overboard with it all, practically giving the overlord bedroom eyes and even slyly teasing him with an almost kiss. It was perfect! The spider demon ran it all through his head step by step before he even first graced the stage to make sure the cat demon got the point of his actions. Damn it, he should have whispered into the overlord’s ear inviting him to his dressing room! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s hand met his face with a hearty slap as he facepalmed over having his genuinely good ideas come to him after the incident already happened. Just his luck….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through his fluffy pink hair, Angel stood up with a sullen sigh. He put in extra effort for nothing.      </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Valentino’s gonna be pissed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having no other ideas, Angel decided to get dressed in his everyday attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being fully clothed once more, the spider demon glumly grabbed his shit, and carried his sorry ass through the casino. There were some demons who recognized him along the way, either winking or making catcalls at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking pieces of shit, they are all so predictable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Angel’s mood was about to turn more sour, it seemed that Lucifer was on his side when he noticed the cat demon a few feet in front of him. It appeared to be that the overlord was about to leave for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Final chance bitch, now get your shit together.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel just realized...he does not know the cat demon’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recovers himself nonetheless, “H-hey uh mista!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overlord barely turned around, eyes widening once they landed themselves onto Angel, but quickly went back to their relaxed expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” the cat demon asks exasperatedly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, a very to the point guy, he can deal with this. “I noticed you starin’ at me a lot during ma performance. Like what ya see?” Angel’s mouth smirked at the corners as his eyes became half-lidded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat demon’s red eyebrows shot up in confusion until his eyes made contact with Angel’s. “Ah, you’re Angel Dust. I didn’t recognize you from your earlier getup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He totally just ignored his question. This man is going to be tough to crack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I’m outta ma costume…” Angel places one of his hands on the top of his hip, “Let’s talk business mista.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got this kitty on the ropes. There is no way the overlord can misconstrue what the spider demon is getting at, especially since Angel’s voice was practically dripping in amorosity. If this shit does not work, the pink demon was truly fucked. If Valentino did not get what he wanted at the end of the day, it was never good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furry shoulders shrugged, “We can talk in my office.” Just like that, the overlord turned around without warning, leading the way back towards the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, this is exactly what Angel needed, a private place to work his magic. He had never been with a cat demon before, but he was sure it was something he could handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d you like it?” the overlord grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Angel asked bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat demon rolled his eyes, “how did you like performin’ here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Odd question but okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good. I mean, I got ta flirt with ya all night and get paid for it, right mista?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Claws pushed the door to his office open, trudging inside towards his designated seat behind his dark oak desk. “Just call me Husk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Husk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat demon in his sunken posture, walked over to his desk before plopping down into his seat before reaching out a claw at the seats in front of his desk, “Take a load off kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s confident stride into the room stumbled, “Ya want me ta sit down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else would I have you do?” the overlord leaned back further in his seat as he watched Angel settle down onto one of the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a very odd situation for Angel. Usually men like Husk would be all over him at this point, but this cat demon does not seem to be like other overlords. First he did not go after him in his dressing room, he would not respond to flirting, and even now when they are alone in a private area this overlord still will not show any form of interest at all?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room with enough awkward tension for Husk to stand back out of his seat, turning over to his booze table, “You drink kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of fuckin’ course I do! Who doesn’t here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp claws wrapped around the bottle of whiskey, pouring its contents into a glass, “Just askin’ kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink fluff bounces as Angel turns his head towards the other demon, “And stop callin’ me kid, I ain’t a kid!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around with drinks in his hand, Husk strolls back into his seat, leaning over to set Angel’s glass in front of him, “What do I call you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is your opening bitch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever ya wanna call me, baby.” Angel slyly smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it with that shit!” Husk’s face scowls, “I’m a potential business partner, not one of your paying customers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more words that escape this overlord’s mouth, the more Angel is confused by them. If Husk kept disliking the way he was talking, then he had to be careful with what came out of his mouth. This demon seemed to like no funny business. He could work with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighs, “fine, fine I’ll quit it.” He takes a sip of his drink, keeping the glass in his hands. “I’m not actually yer business partner though, ma boss is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Valentino.” Husk takes a long sip of his drink, “I’m well aware.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way the cat demon’s tone quickly switched to one of mild distaste, piqued Angel’s interest. “You sound like you don’t care for ‘im too much kitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A red eyebrow shot up at the nickname, but shrugged it off, “Let’s just say we both have associates who greatly dislike each other.”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden eyes moved back to Angel as he set his glass onto his desk, “So yer performance was a hit from the crowd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spider demon downed the rest of his drink, “You seemed to like it a lot too, huh kitty?” Angel moved forward in his seat more, making sure his fluff was out in full view for Husk to gawk at. “Especially towards the end,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overlord shrugged his shoulders, “It was okay, yer singing was alright too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heterochromatic eyes widened to saucers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking...What?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just fuckin’ say I was meh?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yellow teeth smirked into his glass, “My clientele enjoyed it, meanin’ ya did well in their book ki- Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name roll off Husk’s tongue was something Angel did not expect to sound so right. "So what yer tellin' me kitty...is ya wanna book me again?” Pink eyes fluttered at Husk after his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much. Especially since you brought in such a massive crowd, I’d be a fuckin’ dumbass for not rehiring you again for another gig.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Angel’s heart sinking confused him to no end once he took in the overlord’s words. The cat demon clearly did not like his performance as much as Angel thought he would, and for some odd reason, it affected him greatly. Hearing praises from Valentino or from clients always brought a sort of high, and even when the spider demon heard critiques of his performances, in and out of clubs, it never impacted him. So why is the opinion of some measly cat demon taking a hold of his confidence right now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Focus on the task at hand bitch!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...kitty…” Angel laid both of his elbows onto the overlord’s desk, making his arms point up to lay his hands under his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk rolled his yellow eyes, letting out a harsh sigh, “Husk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brush it off, keep going.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya got to enjoy one part o’ my performance...ya wanna see the other half?” Sharp teeth grow into a wide grin, while pink pools look deeply into golden ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk chuckles, “And what exactly haven’t I seen yet Angel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, now we’re gettin’ somewhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel giggles, “Oh you haven’t seen anything yet Husky.” The pornstar swiftly stands up, making his way over towards the overlord’s seat, “It will definitely relieve a little stress babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reminding himself that the cat demon appreciates space, Angel takes a seat on top of Husk’s desk instead of outright placing himself on top of the overlord’s lap. One false move that makes Husk uncomfortable and this teasing game they have going on is over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Husky, huh? Best you could come up with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought” Angel places both of his front hands down onto the desk, gripping the edge of it to lean forward towards Husk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical shit won’t work so- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was kinda cute ya know? Like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter escapes past the overlord’s lips, “You say that to all the demons you flirt with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heterochromatic eyes practically glow in excitement, “Only you Husky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Angel did not know any better, he swore he saw the overlord blush for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever.” Husk quickly stood up, making his way over to his booze table; crystal in hand.  Filling his glass up once more, he drove their conversation back on track, “When are you available to put on your next show here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk not turning back around to face the spider demon while sipping his whiskey was telling enough. He failed. “I already told ya, If ya wanna rehire me ya gotta talk to Val. Not me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Angel’s surprise, the overlord turned back around to face him. “Why the fuck would I talk to that son of a bitch when the one putting on the performance is right in front of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A headache was coming on at this point. Does the cat demon not get it? Valentino is the one who calls the shots, it doesn’t have a fucking thing to do with him. “Listen Husky, Val just tells me where my little ass has got to go for me to get paid. I’m not the one running the show here, he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk raises a brow at him, “Last I checked, I saw a pink spider demon singing on my stage, not some purple piece of shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Angel stands up off of Husk’s desk. “Ya cute Husky, really, you are. Still though, you don’t quite understand how this shit works, so I’ll give ya two options. You either gimme ya numba, and I can text ya when I’m next available, or you can wait for a phone call from ma boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furry lips meet whiskey, the cat demon silently wavering his options before he swallows. “Why do I feel this is wavered against me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> right option kitty,” Angel smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk laughs breathlessly, “The one with you walkin’ outta here with my number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly it babe.” Angel eyes the overlord, “Think of all the fun we can have over the phone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat demon hums, “Guess I’ll have to take that headache by talking to Valentino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoops, he didn’t mean to say that out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bellowing laughter enveloped the room, only making Angel more frustrated by the second. Without thinking, the spider demon took quick strides towards the overlord, not having a plan in mind until he towered over the much shorter cat demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you don’t want me kitty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, in an instant Angel threw himself into the deep end. There’s no coming back from that, but if pushing the cat demon gets him the results he needs, then so be it. Sharp heterochromatic eyes gazed down at the overlord’s amber ones, practically begging for him to get caught right into his web. Those bright eyes stared in silence, Husk’s head tilted up to meet Angel’s face. With each passing second, it seemed as if they both were at a stalemate, not knowing where to go next with this game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the game was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick clicks of platform heels echoed as the spider demon took a few steps back from the overlord. Instead of having a defeated look, the pornstar exuded confidence, “Come on kitty...just one night. We can go to your place.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk placed his empty glass back onto the table, “Go fuck yourself Angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise you’ll watch me Husky?” Angel followed Husk to the front door of his office, both of them leaving to walk through the casino together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ insufferable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on, you like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those stares were back again. This time they were looking at Husk though, over Angel. Pupils expanded in question as to why the overlord was conversing with the pornstar so nonchalantly.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Angel started as the demons walked through the front door, leading outside, “Ya sure you don’t wanna take ma offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Husk quirked a brow, “You gettin’ my number or the one that’ll never happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tellin’ me kitty I have a chance with ya number?” Angel wiggled his eyebrows, “Glad I have a chance somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get your hopes up. Especially with the second offer, it’s never going to happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel walked closer to Husk, staring deeply into his amber eyes, “I take that as a challenge Husky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat demon glanced behind Angel, “Seems your ride is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his head, Angel’s eyes locked on the pink limo. A deep feeling of dread started to build into his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Time’s up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft steps gathered Angel’s attention as he turned back towards Husk, realizing the overlord was walking away from him in the opposite direction, “No goodbye kiss kitty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle formulated out of Husk’s throat gruffly, “Bye legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spider could not help but follow Husk’s form as he walked down the sidewalk, until he eventually turned a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legs huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, Angel laughed breathily at the subtle nickname. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud car horn sounded, breaking the spider demon from his thoughts. Pink eyes bore at the pink limo, heart dropping as the last door flung wide open for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Angel hugged himself, he took careful steps towards the door. Each step of his heeled boots making soft clicks along the sidewalk until he eventually settled himself inside the vehicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark pink smoke fluttered inside the car, small streams flowing past Valentino’s sharp teeth. “So Angel cakes,” a large puff comes out of the overlord’s mouth, “how’d it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel shrugs, “it went well, the gig was pretty nice. The crowd was hootin’ and hollerin’ at the end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The overlord took a long drag of his cigarette, a frown forming afterward, “that’s not what I meant babydoll. I meant how did </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not gonna like this….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t follow me like you thought he would. I even invited him for a good time with me,” Angel sighed, “he downright denied me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharp white teeth grimaced, “Damn it Angel cakes, you had one fuckin’ task. Didn’t you seduce him like I said to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel glared right into Valentino’s eyes. What did he take him for? Of course he flirted the absolute shit out of that cat demon. His entire performance revolved around seducing the fucker. Even though it was not that hard for Angel to pretend to be attracted to the other overlord, it was still hard work at the end of the day. The fact Valentino thought that Angel was incompetent for not being able to do as simple a task as having a particular demon on his knees begging for him, was just downright insulting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but it just didn’t happen the way ya thought it would.” Angel leaned further back into the pink leather seat, “I just need more time is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentino’s face turned into a scowl, “Seems you need to take an entirely different approach darlin’, and I frankly don’t care how the fuck you do it. Just make sure this shit gets done as fast as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spider demon crossed his right leg over his left, leaning forward in Valentino’s direction. “What do ya need this kitty cat for anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large puff of red smoke covered Valentino’s face from view, the smoke illuminating the moth demon’s eyes. “None of your goddamn business sweetheart. All you need to do is make sure he’s weak for you. Once you do that, I’ll give you your next task.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pink lips perked out in a pout, as Angel remembered the little text message Valentino sent him a few nights ago. It said nothing but the location of where he was supposed to be, the time he was supposed to be there, and what his task was. Flirt with the overlord who owned the establishment, and report back. Valentino was always to the point with shit, and never wasted time with specifics. Even though the spider demon was curious as to what Valentino wanted with that little kitty cat, he knew he would never know the answer until he heard on 666 News that an overlord had fallen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some odd reason, when Angel thought about the dreadful end to that cat overlord, it sort of pained him. He had only met the demon once, but the way those golden eyes drew over his entire being during the performance, made him feel...safe? The thought terrified him, but there was something about that demon that sort of felt off. He did not act like other overlords at all, hell the cat demon did not even look like one, and Angel had had his trifles when it came to meeting overlords. They are all degenerate assholes who think with a snap of their fingers they will get whatever they desire on a silver platter, yet that cat demon did not give off that ambiance. The spider demon knew he could be jumping the gun when it came to evaluating the overlord, and he had been disappointed before due to that kind of hasty thinking, but there was just something about him. Those gleaming amber eyes gazing into his own, the rough demeanor he held from sitting in his seat alone, the soft pink blushes on his white furry cheeks that only Angel could see when he got a bit too close to the overlord….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand roughly grasped onto Angel’s jaw, throwing him out from his reverie. Angel’s heterochromatic eyes widened in fear until the spider realized the hand was pink; the moth’s smoke hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t pay you to daydream babydoll!” Valentino’s voice angrily bounced off the limo’s walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wide pink pupils locked back onto Valentino immediately, “Sorry boss. It won’t happen again….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his burning red eyes in frustration, Valentino continued, “As I was saying, because of your little fuck up doll, I’m going to have to bring that piece of shit to the club tomorrow to fix your mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel tilted his head in confusion, “But boss I won’t even be there tomorrow, it’s my day off. You can’t just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valentino’s face turned into a deep smile, and that was when Angel knew he had fucked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't, what sweetheart?” Valentino’s voice was practically emanating with venom, “Care to finish that sentence?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pink limo came to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The striped feather on Valentino’s hat bounced as the overlord tilted his head in challenge, “No what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s mouth drew into a fraudulent smile, “No mista Valentino.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Valentino sneered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spider demon’s hand grasped the car door handle, pushing it out, only making it halfway out the limo when Valentino spoke up for a final time. “I want your ass on that stage tomorrow by noon Angel cakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That smile Angel despised made it onto his face again, “Whatever ya want mista Valentino.” and with that, the pink demon shut the car door, the gaudy limo speeding off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ pompous piece of motherfuckin’ shit,” Angel muttered as he kicked a piece of garbage that was discarded on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One day I’ll be rid of you...one fucking day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Angel grumbled and swore all the way to his apartment door, the second he stepped inside his small home, all of his anger dissolved in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuggs!” Angel’s two sets of arms flung out in a pre-hug pose for his beloved pet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fat Nugget’s little pink stubs waddled over in Angel’s direction until the pink demon gently picked up the soft pig. “Daddy’s had a very rough day” the spider demon pressed his cheek onto Fat Nugget’s, “Can Daddy vent about it to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wide-eyed pig squealed in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A relaxed sigh escaped Angel’s lips as he sat down onto his bed, gently laying his beloved pet beside him. Heterochromatic eyes gleamed as they looked down at the small pig gazing up at him, “Now where should daddy start?”</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel’s head tilted up towards the ceiling, thinking of where he should start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy met a kitty cat today,” the spider demon looked back down to Fat Nuggets nuzzling himself into Angel’s lap, “He was a pain in my ass, but…” he drawled off, petting behind Fat Nugget’s ears, “He was kinda nice ta talk to ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An oink resounded throughout the small apartment, making the demon smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuing to rub his fingers along Fat Nugget’s back, the spider’s phone vibrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, fucking Val.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone vibrated again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly who it was. Picking up the phone, Angel slid his finger to the right on his screen in order to take the call, “Hey bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Angie! Thought after your text this morning you’d need a good rant.” He heard soft chuckles on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel sighed, “Yeah...the gig went well at least but….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Val’s pissed at me now! Fucking demon he wants me ta flirt with isn’t takin’ any of my advances.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean this demon wouldn’t fuck you? What’s he got a limp dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cherri’s laughter was infectious, making Angel snicker in response, “I mean he has to, I basically suggested a free fuck and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> rejected me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A free fuck? Damn, he must have been hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind slipped back to the memories of those amber eyes, and gruff exterior, “Oh he was Cher, like...really hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now I gotta know what this guy looks like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel grabbed Fat Nuggets with both of his lower hands, dragging the pig along with him as he laid fully onto his back. “He’s kinda gruff lookin’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angel laughed breathily, “He has these amber eyes that are so intense Cher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Intimidating too? Damn, he’s checking off all your requirements.” she teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “He’s a cat demon too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that would bring some fun in the bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t know, I’ve never been with one before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gonna be your first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can't”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why the fuck not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Val and his bullshit, you know why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean you can't get a good fuck and have fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cher, I seriously think Val wants him dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Angie you're assuming shit, maybe Val just wants the fucker to be a new business partner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me it ain't that as much as I wish it was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long sigh was heard over the line, “Listen Angie, if this guy has got you like this on night one of meeting him, he’s got to be special. Just...why not get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing Val’s shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Val will notice if I’m having actual fun. I’ll just do what Val wants and move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even going to fuck the cat overlord once? Seems like a waste Angie….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Angel smiled, “If I can make any progress with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>